


Sacrifice

by rasputinberries



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Character Death, Drabble, Explosions, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinberries/pseuds/rasputinberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny makes the ultimate sacrifice for Milo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a drabble on my roleplay blog, demoliticnist.tumblr.com . Loosely based on the song "Sacrifice" by t.A.T.u. .

“ We can’t let him do this! ”

Milo Thatch’s panicked voice rung through Vincenzo’s ears. He couldn’t bear hearing such pain and despair in the young linguist’s voice. 

This was the man that the Italian demolitionist had come to appreciate and care for. _His Milo_ , the one who’d brought them safely to Atlantis, the one he’d opened up and told his life story to. It wasn’t often that Vinny Santorini opened up, but for Milo, he would.

Vinny knew that there was dynamite attached to the wooden rope bridge. He’d seen Rourke put it there, _helped_ Rourke put it there before he’d decided he would stand by his convictions and defend Atlantis with Milo. He’d made the mistake of deciding to sell out, to be a mercenary and care more about material wealth than the lives of an entire civilization. And somehow, he’d redeem himself.

His jaw dropped when he saw the spectacled young man rush headlong for the bridge. Vinny wanted to shout, but his voice seemed to fail him. Fear gripped him. The strong, Italian-accented voice barely sounded above a murmur-

“ Milo! _No!_ ”

The American didn’t seem to listen, but ran toward the bridge with reckless abandon. There was no way in hell that Vincenzo could let _him_ do this. He’d been through so much already, and one thing was sure: Vinny would not let Milo Thatch die.

He knew the explosion would mean certain death if he didn’t run away, but when Milo took the first step onto the wood bridge, reason and logic seemed to escape the demolitionist, and he found his voice:

“ Milo! ”

The next couple seconds were vital. Vinny wasn’t as strong as Commander Rourke or Dr. Sweet or even Lieutenant Sinclair, but he gathered his strength to leap towards Thatch and shove him out of the way, back to safety, about ten feet from the cliff’s edge. He could see Milo stumble away from him and towards the rest of the crew.

The bridge could explode any millisecond- there simply wasn’t enough time for Vinny to save himself. He could see the figure of Rourke on the other side, ready to set the dynamite off…

_“ Goodbye, Milo… ”_

Vincenzo Santorini had somehow known someday what he loved most would kill him, but he didn’t know he’d be sacrificing himself for someone he loved… Dying for such a worthy cause as this… It was the last gift Vinny could give, the last _sacrifice_ he could make to clear his conscience–

The blast came suddenly and quickly… Vinny felt heat, burning around him and in him. Sudden shock waves and devastating pressure and then… _nothing._

He felt a moment of bliss amidst the pain before his eyes shut for the last time. If this was his redemption… **so be it.**


End file.
